


Flawed Existence

by Vicky_DeVil



Category: Casifer - Fandom, Casifer x Dean Winchester, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Closer by NIN, DomCasifer, Dubious Consent, Internal Conflict, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Music Kink, SubDean, dubcon sex, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_DeVil/pseuds/Vicky_DeVil
Summary: **************************(Season 11; appearance of Casifer)Castiel finally reappears after the Wincestiel vs. Lucifer cage match in Purgatory. But he brought company who may be the only one that has the power to lock the Darkness away.In exchange for his promise of helping the boys stop Amara, Lucifer expects a fitting payment. He decides a pound of flesh from the older Winchester brother should suffice.*******************************





	

**Author's Note:**

> **************************  
> This is my first Supernatural story. I just started watching the show at the beginning on this year and I'm almost caught up to season 12! I knew from the first moment I saw this show that there would be fanfics that came out of this. Lol 
> 
> I had the idea for this story the other day and then the song 'Closer' came up in conversation and it just clicked. I .had. to do the thing! 
> 
> (This story takes place during Season 11 of the show when Casifer shows up. Ayyyeeeeee) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Stayed tuned for updates! This will be a multi chapter fic. (Please leave feedback!!)  
> ****************************

(If you have not listened to the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails I strongly suggest you do so before reading this fic. The first chapter is written in time with that song. :D)

The song: https://youtu.be/1tOaQsNa5Js

**************Flawed Existence**************

It was another unspectacular Friday night for the boys in the Men of Letters bunker. They still had no solid leads on Amara and Cas was still M.I.A. Sam sat at the tables in the main hall with his nose buried in lore books and his research. He ran a hand through his near shoulder length hair as he yawned. He was tired. They both were. Dean decided his eyes were over-blurry from staring at ancient texts for too long (an excuse to not do work anymore) and retreated to his room with a quick "Night Sammy" as he shuffled wearily down the hall. 

Upon entering the minimalist room Dean kicked off his shoes, grabbed a pair of headphones from the night stand and plopped down onto his bed. Between their tireless (and fruitless) Darkness research Sam had shown him how to add music to his phone. Not that he ever had one phone for very long at a time but he was excited none the less. Dean retrieved it from his back pocket, flicked open his music app, adjusted his headphones and slid the headphone jack into the aux port. There wasn't any specific song Dean had in mind so he hit the shuffle button and relaxed back into his pillow, fingers laced and resting behind his head. He was truly surprised when the first song that came on was 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Dean was so adamant about getting his 'classics' saved that he forgot he added newer music as well, still leaning toward that familiar heavy rock vibe he usually listened to. 

The first seconds of the song pumped into his ears with the steady drum of the heartbeat sound effect. Then the lyrics. 

_"You let me violate you...You let me descecrate you...You let me penetrate you...You let me complicate you..."_

As the overly loud volume spilled into Dean's ears he felt like someone was watching him. The man became aware of the hair on his arms standing on end and he could sense something "off" in the room with him. Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around the space. There was nothing and no one visible to him so he brushed it off. With a small shrug to himself he went back to the music. 

_"I've got no soul to sell...Help me....The only thing that works for me...Help me get away from myself..."_

And on the next line another voice, more gravely, definitely not part of the original song, was layered over the music. 

_"I wanna fuck you like an animal..."_

It was Cas' voice. Dean startled immediately and opened his eyes before quickly sitting up in his bed. Castiel stood with one shoulder braced against the doorframe and his other hand up to his chin stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. He was mouthing the lyrics to the song and had a deliciously devious expression painted across his features. 

_"I wanna feel you from the insideeee...I wanna fuck you like an animal...."_

Castiel danced toward the bed in a few large, sweeping steps as he continued to lip sync. 

_"My whole existence is flawed..."_

He kneeled on the end of the bed and gestured as Catholics do in the shape of a cross over his face and chest before brining his palms together in the symbolic prayer pose. 

_"You get me closer to God!"_

Dean threw the headphones off of his ears.

"Hey, uh....Cas..." His tone was confused. "Where the hell have you been?" 

Cas laughed smugly to himself. Something seemed....different about him to Dean. 

"Was just there actually. Hell, I mean. Crowley's made a damn mess of the place." He smiled, bemused. 

The older Winchester was not sure how to respond. Why had Cas been in Hell? Making sure Lucifer got put back in the cage maybe? 

"Uh, okay..." was all Dean added, still confused as to why Cas was in his room alone and acting strange. 

Castiel snapped his fingers and the music no longer just blared from Dean's headphones but filled the room with the soft _\----thud----thud----thud_ from the heartbeat in the song. 

_"...the hate that it brings..."_ Castiel continued to sing. His eyes were closed and he smirked as he mouthed the words. _"You can have my absence of faith....You can have my everything."_

Castiel's eyes swept over to Dean playfully. 

"I've always just....looooved this song." He crooned smoothly.

Dean gave a fake smile and nodded uncomfortably. 

"So what's the story with Lucifer?" asked Dean, attempting to get the conversation back on track. 

Castiel acknowledged that he heard the remark but ignored Dean in favor of singing. 

_"It's your sex I can smell..."_ He smiled down at the yonger man. 

By this point Dean was beyond confused and uncomfortable. He couldn't understand why Cas was acting like this. His behavior was completely out of character. 

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" 

_"...think of somebody else...I wanna fuck you like an animal..."_ The brunette writhed obscenely to the heavy music under his own hands exploring his body as he danced on his knees perched at the end of Dean's bed.

"Castiel!" Dean demanded. 

"Oh, WHAT DEAN?!" Cas growled in his raspy, dark voice, his concentration broken.

At the same moment Dean was slammed back into the bed by an unseen force. A dark and irritated look formed on Cas' face as he stared down at the boy intensely. The younger man found he was unable to move his limbs. He felt a twinge of fear in the pit of his stomach.

"What's wrong with you? What are you doing? This isn't like you man, c'mon." Dean gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull himself free with no luck. 

_"My whole existence is flawed..."_

Suddenly Castiel was hovering over Dean, his hands braced on either side of the blonde's head. It happened so quickly Dean was sure it didn't occur in real time. 

_"You get me closer to God."_

They were so close that Dean could feel the warmth of Cas' breath against his lips as he stared into bright blue eyes that almost glowed with intensity.

"This 'isn't like me', Dean?" He taunted then paused and grinned. "You have no idea."

"Cas...what happened to you?"

The dark haired man leaned up slightly so he was now straddling the younger man's hips looking down on him. 

"Let's just say _Castiel_ took a nice little vacation..."

The music was at the instrumental interlude now, shortly to be followed by whispering within the song. Castiel rolled his hips and straining bulge down into Dean's pelvis, who was obviously uncomfortable and struggling. This illicited a growling chuckle from the Angel. Again, he was nose to nose with Dean faster than Dean realized. 

"Oh do save your strength brother Winchester. You're going to need it." He winked at Dean. 

The whispered lyrics and the increased throbbing intensity of the music filled the room around them. Castiel lowered his lips next to Dean's ear and whispered over the song.

"Castiel is not here.....Not now....But he can feel _everything_ I make him do....and I'll make him watch....as I slowly _destroy_ you......Dean. Winchester."

It clicked in Dean's mind. Castiel must have let Lucifer into his vessel. His eyes widened as he stared up in shock. Dean squirmed helplessly beneath the weight of the other man, still unable to raise himself from his invisible restraints and more frantic as the music reached to its crescendo. 

"Get the hell off me man!" Dean shouted indignantly which only gained a smile from Casifer.

"Like I said, Dean..." he began, trailing a hand along Dean's meaty bicep. "Save your strength. You've got _no idea_ what I have in store for you." He grinned wide. 

With the final intense beats of the song Casifer pressed their mouths (and hips) together hard and kissed Dean forcefully until the music trailed into the soft piano notes at the end and finally faded out altogether.


End file.
